There are various forms of communication between users of a computing device, such as via electronic mail (“e-mail”), text messaging, etc. Oftentimes, a sender of such a message may ask a question in the message that is sent to the recipient. For example, the sender may ask the question of “What is J2EE®?” in the message. The recipient of the message may engage in a search, such as on Google's® website, to find a good definition of J2EE® for the sender. The recipient may consult various repositories (e.g., W3Schools®, Oracle® Academy—Java®, a departmental learning database) as well as ignore other repositories (e.g., Java Community Process® Program, J2EE® models discussed on the open source community of Eclipse®). The recipient of the message may then extract some of the information learned from these repositories into a response (reply message) to the sender of the original message.
While the information provided in the reply message is helpful for the sender in terms of answering the sender's question, the sender of the original message may desire to know the search strategy in deriving the answer. Such a search methodology may be utilized to answer similar questions, such as those involving a similar topic. For example, the sender of the original message may also desire to know what “Java® EE Bean Validation” means. If the sender had knowledge of the searching strategy used to answer the question regarding the meaning of J2EE®, then the sender may be able to learn what “Java® EE Bean Validation” means from the recipient's searching methodology.
Currently, the sender only obtains knowledge of the searching strategy by having the recipient of the message verbally explain his/her thought process in reaching an answer to the sender's question. Such a process is inefficient and time consuming.